


That Time in "Vegas"

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Scott, Cute Kids, Fake Wedding, Fluff, Gen, baby sciles, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sciles are put into different classes in the first grade. They decide to run away to Vegas and get married so no one can ever separate them again. Vegas can’t be farther than Toys R Us, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time in "Vegas"

Scott cried for a solid two hours before he heard the faint tapping against his window, Stiles’s toothless smile pressed up against the glass. He sniffed and scrubbed his tears away on his sleeve before standing up on his bed to pull the heavy window open. Stiles tumbled inside, proud that he’d managed to climb the trellis outside of his friend’s window for the first time, even if he was scratched from head to toe. No one was going to keep him from hanging out with Scott, not even a locked door!

“Stiles!” Scott wailed and threw his arms around the other boy, wiping his nose on Stiles’s shirt. “M-my mom just told me.” He’d been so excited for school to start, real school with the big kids. His mom had even taken him shopping for school supplies and he’d decorated his notebooks with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle stickers. He and Stiles weren’t going to be in Kindergarten with the babies anymore, they were going to be in first grade and get to ride the bus by themselves and have an actual recess like the big kids. They’d even stay all day instead of just come home for nap time, which was scary and exciting all at once. It was gonna be the best thing ever until his mom had finally told him the terrible news.

The roster had been sent to the parents and Stiles wasn’t in his class.

Everything fell apart. Stiles was the only friend he had in the entire world, he couldn’t do something as terrifying as first grade if he didn’t know anyone. It wasn’t fair, they weren’t allowed to separate friends. All the grownups talked about how important it was that kids be friends with each other, why did they make it so they could never see each other?

Stiles clung back, refusing to let go. He’d taken the news with a healthy dose of drama, screaming and stomping to his room before grabbing his tiny backpack and sneaking out of the house. Even in the dark, he knew the way to Scott’s. It wasn’t that far away and they’d spent all summer racing back and forth, inseparable every day. He’d never been over this late before and never climbed up to Scott’s room, but it worked! “I’m not gonna let them do that. You’re my friend, Scott. We promised we’d stick together.”

“But how? Mom says we don’t get to pick and that we should make new friends too. I don’t want to make new friends.”

Stiles made a disgusted face at the thought of having to talk to anyone else. Why did he need more friends when he had Scott? That was the perfect amount of friends, what would they even do with someone else hanging around? “I have an idea and no one can ever make us go to different classes. It also means we get sleepovers every night!”

“Really?” Scott brightened slightly, always ready for one of Stiles’s ideas.

“Uh huh! My Dad says that if you’re married, you have to do everything together all the time. He and my mom have sleepovers all the time and he says she’s his ‘ball and chain,’ which is a thing I looked up on the internet.” The boy looked smug at his own skills. “It means that you can’t go anywhere without each other.”

“Like mom and dad?”

“Yeah! All we have to do is go to Las Vegas, that’s the place on tv that everyone goes to get married. Then we can be in the same class.”

Scott stopped sniffing and managed a little smile. “You think that’s gonna work?” His friend nodded with such conviction that he couldn’t help but believe him. “Okay!” Scott said with enthusiasm, hopping off the bed to pack. “You know where Las Vegas is, right?”

“Course I do.” Stiles scoffed, insulted that Scott didn’t think he’d planned this out. “Just take what you need, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

Scott threw an extra pair of socks and his favorite lego set in his Thomas the Tank Engine wheelie luggage and Stiles helped him toss it out of the window to thump on the lawn below. He climbed out carefully, the two boys helping each other down with a minimum of scrapes and way too many giggles, clasping hands tightly and running off down the street.

“Are…you sure this is Las Vegas?” Scott squinted up at the Toys ‘R Us sign less than thirty minutes later, surprised that Las Vegas was so close to their houses.

“Dude, you have to trust me.” The other puffed up his chest and gestured grandly. “They said that Las Vegas is all lit up and like a toy store for grownups. Of course this is it, your mom never lets you come here alone, does she?”

“No…”

“That’s because you need an adult to get in, duh!” It was infallible logic and Stiles threw his arm around Scott’s shoulders, the boys heading for the door and dragging their tiny suitcase behind them. “We just have to not get caught until we’re married. I have an idea.”

The store was closing soon and no one noticed the two boys sneak inside, hiding themselves in the little plastic playhouses until the last employees filtered out and the lights switched off. Scott knew Stiles didn’t like the dark and gave his hand a squeeze, a silent promise to fight off any monsters if they met any. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Get married, of course!” Stiles pulled his friend out of their hiding spot, running through the empty aisles with absolute awe. They were the only ones here, the entire toy store their very own. He laughed as he started pulling stuffed animals off the shelves, pelting Scott with a few before scooping them back up and arranging them in rows. “Gotta have guests, Scotty!”

Scott threw caution to the wind, racing down a parallel aisle and pushing every single button on the electronic toys until the store lit up in an earsplitting mix of dinosaur roars, old McDonald, and Barbi Dreamhouse catchphrases. “This is AWESOME!”

They played soccer between the cash registers, smacked each other with oversized foam Hulk hands until they laughed hard enough that their stomachs ached, and raced the skateboards from one end of the store to the other. When Stiles fell and skinned his elbow, Scott kissed it better and gave him a ring pop because “you have to have a ring when you get married.” They promised each other forever, for “better and worse, for sickness and stuff” in front of an audience of Muppet dolls and GI Joe action figures.

When the employees opened the store in the morning, they found the boys curled together on a nest of pillow pets, hands still held tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some tumblr prompt fics!
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
